Ao Compasso de um Tango
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Depois de um sonho incomum com a sua melhor amiga, Taichi começa a ficar confuso e a sentir-se atraído por Sora, a ponto de pensar que está ficando louco e delirante. Ele nunca imaginou que os desejos de ambos fossem recíprocos, e, melhor ainda, também os sentimentos. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Devo dizer que Digimon e szeus personagens não me pertencem, eles são propriedade de Akiyoshi Hongo. Os quais são excelentes escritores, embora eu não entenda o que se passou pelas suas mentes quando juntaram Yamato e Sora, deixando Tai sozinho.

**N/A:** Eu estava no meu quarto quando esta idéia veio à minha cabeça... e se o encontro de Tai e Sora fosse mais casual e menos improvável, e se eles pensassem mais como jovens do século XXI e sem nenhum tabu quanto a encontros "amorosos", e se sem dizer "eu te amo", eles se amassem e...

Afinal, depois de tantos anos de amizade, basta dizer "Eu gosto de você" ou "Eu te amo".

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Al Compás de un Tango", de Genee. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**AO COMPASSO DE UM TANGO**

Era uma tarde comum, eu tinha chegado do treino de futebol, joguei a minha bolsa na entrada da casa e dispus-me a assistir TV, não sei em que momento eu adormeci e, sem perceber, comecei a sonhar.

_Eu estava em um lugar muito escuro, aparentemente sentado em um móvel. Meu coração estava agitado, eu ainda não sabia porque, mas logo iria perceber que era por causa dela... senti um par de mãos começarem a acariciar o meu pescoço e os meus cabelos, conseguindo despenteá-los ainda mais do que o normal. Eu fechei os olhos, pois essas mãos me relaxavam e me enlouqueciam ao mesmo tempo, eu quis sentir cada carícia; ela sabia o que estava fazendo, o que suas mãos provocavam no meu corpo. Estava atrás de mim e do sofá, sentia-a se inclinar e começar a sussurrar coisas no meu ouvido, meu corpo levantou-se e, sem perceber, eu tinha a ruiva mais sexy do mundo sentada no meu colo !_

_MEU DEUS, QUE CALOR. Senti o meu corpo se aquecer e milhares de descargas percorrendo o meu corpo até centrarem-se em minha área inferior..._

_Ela estava sentada à minha frente, começou a me beijar pelo pescoço. Voltei a fechar os olhos para sentir cada carícia...as mãos dela tomaram o vinco da minha calça e, de um momento para o outro, ela tinha introduzido uma delas por dentro e acariciava o meu instrumento._

_DIABOS !_

_Desesperado, eu quis prendê-la em meus braços, mas ela brincava. Ela pegou as minhas mãos e, olhando-me fixamente, moveu a cabeça de lado, aproximou-se de mim e deu-me um leve beijo, que eu mal pude sentir, mas que foi o suficiente para soltar um leve suspiro. Desceu mais uma vez pelo meu pescoço, brincou com minha orelha, mordendo-a... de um momento para o outro, eu coloquei as minhas mãos sobre o corpo dela e comecei a sentir-lhe os quadris, até subir à sua diminuta cintura. Ao olhar para ela, percebi que ela estava me olhando com os seus lindos olhos, que irradiavam um brilho sedutor. Ela mordia os lábios, num gesto bastante provocante, depois ela pôs as mãos no seu corpo, percorrendo os seios e o resto daquele suado, sexy e lindo corpo que, naquele momento, era desejado loucamente por mim. Eu me impus com toda a minha masculinidade e tomei-a, como se quisesse devorá-la com uma mordida, coloquei-a sob mim, deitando-a contra o móvel. Beijei-a, voltei a beijá-la e, sem pensar, eu já tinha me livrado das roupas._

_\- Oh, Tai ! - ela exclamou prazerosamente, enquanto eu me deleitava com o seu pescoço._

_Ela circundou-me o corpo com as pernas e me abraçou, agarrando-se totalmente a mim. Eu comecei a acariciar-lhe o corpo com as minhas mãos e com os meus lábios, e ali eu percebi que..._

_ESTAVA PRESTES A ACONTECER, EU TERIA INTIMIDADE COM A SEXY SORA TAKENOUCHI !_

Eu abri meus olhos com um sobressalto, eu suava, tremia, sentia calor, MUITO CALOR ! Meu coração era mais rápido do que um carro de Fórmula 1; que carro o quê ! Na verdade, eu sentia que ele galopava como um cavalo indomável e furioso; meus olhos orbitavam, eu sentia o rosto pálido e ao mesmo tempo corado, algumas gotas de suor desciam pelo meu pescoço.

\- Tai, filho, você está bem ? - eu olhei para o lado, era a minha mãe. Meu pai também olhava para mim. Olhei surpreso para eles, já que minha mãe estava ruborizada, e meu pai tinha um riso de zombaria.

\- Calma, filho, isso é normal - disse ele, fixando o olhar em minhas calças, eu baixei o olhar até onde meu pai tinha apontado com os olhos.

Era oficial, eu senti a maior vergonha do mundo, meu rosto estava ardendo de vergonha. Me levantei e não disse nada, fui para o meu quarto, deixando os meus pais para trás, os quais ainda tiravam sarro da minha notável ereção. Eu entrei e tomei o banho mais longo da minha vida, e, é claro, com água super gelada, aquilo não era normal.

NÃO ERA NADA NORMAL !

Sonhar assim com a minha melhor amiga ? Tudo bem, eu gostava dela mais do que como uma amiga há anos, mas nunca tive sonhos desse tipo com ela. E, como era de se imaginar, naquela noite eu não fui jantar e fiquei no meu quarto, me revirei muitas vezes na cama até que finalmente consegui adormecer, desejando não ver Sora novamente nos meus sonhos pervertidos.

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Acordei tentando deixar para trás aquele sonho de adolescentes virgens. Fui no meu carro para a universidade, tive as minhas aulas e, depois, os treinos de futebol. Minha mente clareou durante aquelas horas, mas depois o meu rosto tornou-se um vulcão com magma super quente. Era ela, ela estava ali no _campus_ da minha universidade.

\- RAIOS ! - eu disse.

Esqueci que hoje eu tinha combinado de ir ao cinema com ela. Ela olhou para mim e soube que eu já a tinha visto, depois um grande sorriso saiu dos seus lábios... seus lábios, esses lábios que, ao vê-los sorrir, fizeram com que eu me lembrasse daquele sonho em que ela os mordia de um jeito tão sexy, e...

Cale-se, seu idiota !

Neguei rapidamente com a cabeça, eu não podia pensar nisso, ou meu amigo vulgar reagiria novamente, e eu não queria que Sora o conhecesse; bem, talvez sim... voltei a balançar a cabeça, negando aqueles tormentosos pensamentos.

\- Tai, aconteceu alguma coisa com você ? - perguntou ela, enquanto me olhava, sem entender a minha atitude. Senti o meu rosto arder...

RAIOS !

Olhei para ela, tentando esconder o meu constrangimento, e disse-lhe que não estava acontecendo nada, e que ela me esperasse. Eu iria tomar um banho e depois ao meu carro, para em seguida irmos ao cinema.

_Já no carro..._

\- Puxa, Tai ! O seu ar-condicionado funciona ? - perguntou ela. Em seguida, ela começou a inclinar o pescoço e a abanar-se com a mão, depois começou a passar as mãos pelo seu pescoço úmido, resultado da pequena e desgraçada sexy transpiração, fazendo quase os mesmo gestos que naquele sonho, quando ela tocava no seu corpo prazerosamente. Eu abri ligeiramente os meus lábios, que inconscientemente mordia e, ao mesmo temo, os molhava... mas que mer...!

\- POR TODOS OS AGUMONS ! - eu gritei, parando o carro de um só golpe.

\- Tai, o que há com você ? - perguntou ela, intrigada com a minha atitude.

Eu engoli em seco, começaram a cair gotas de suor frio pelo meu corpo, eu abri a boca para dizer a Sora que estive desejando-a o dia inteiro...

\- Sora, eu...

Naquele momento, uma ligação de Izzy entrou no celular da minha amiga ruiva.

"UFF, que alívio", eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu estava prestes a cometer um grave erro.

\- Você se incomoda se nós formos dançar com Izzy, Mimi e Matt ? - perguntou ela, com uma voz doce.

\- Ehh... nem um pouco, Sora ! - genial ! Que oportuno, Izzy.

A idéia de estar com Sora a sós e no escuro, em um cinema, não era muito boa para a minha condição mental naquele momento.

Chegamos ao bar. Matt imediatamente passou um copo de _whisky on the rocks_ para mim e um de refrigerante para Sora. Nós conversávamos, ríamos e comíamos; nisso, tocou uma música que fez Sora e Mimi se mexerem no chão, era um tango.

Mimi tirou Izzy para dançar, e Sora a Matt, mas o idiota recusou, então ela virou-se para mim e me olhou com olhos de cachorrinha mimada e aquela boquinha que fazia beicinho...

DIABOS ! Eu não conseguia resistir àqueles olhos escarlates e àquele olhar.

Eu sorri e peguei-lhe a mão para irmos à pista de dança. Havia muitos casais, graças a Deus Hikari-chan tinha me convencido a ajudá-la a ensaiar esse tipo de música para as suas aulas de dança.

Nota mental para Taichi Yagami: se uma garota lhe convidar para dançar tango, RECUSE !

Nesta dança, a mulher seduz e o homem conduz. O tango é uma música que marca os passos dos dançarinos, como se fosse um jogo, mas é a nossa postura que marca o erotismo e a paixão. Sua música nos abraça, enquanto caminhamos suavemente ao seu ritmo, o que faz com que seja uma dança, como deveria ser, lenta e simples.

Mas muito, MUITO erótica, e minha distorcida mente não estava em total equilíbrio naquela noite...

Kami-sama, tenha piedade de mim !

Eu segurei-a com uma mão, com força e decisão; mas ao mesmo tempo com suavidade e, com a outra mão, eu segurei a mão dela. Ela puxou a cabeça e o torso, deixando uma ligeira separação abaixo do peito, dando espaço entre nossos pés para facilitar o caminhar e realizar figuras. Eu andei para a frente, virei-a, conseguindo fazer com que encarasse a mesma direção que eu. Juntos, nós caminhamos para a frente, eu com o meu pé esquerdo, e ela com o direito. Um, dois e três... mais três passos ao compasso da música, os próximos foram movimentos que, como eu disse, eram de formas eróticas e sedutoras, pareceria estranho, mas eu me deleitava com o seu olhar intenso, provocado pelo ritmo daquele tango, seu corpo sedutor, que roçava constantemente contra o meu; num movimento eu girei-a, ela me dava as costas, eu segurei-lhe as mãos e puxei-as para cima. Ela começou a deslizar até o chão, esticando a sua perna esquerda e encolhendo a direita. Eu a subi em um movimento rápido, claro, dentro do compasso da música, e virei-a novamente para mim, ficando outra vez em frente ao meu rosto, os olhos dela tinham aquele olhar brilhante, sua boca exalou um suspiro, provocado por aqueles passos.

As pessoas nos olhavam, na verdade muitos tinham deixado a pista de dança para assistirem aquele espetáculo que, de acordo com Mimi, mostrava paixão e entrega. A música acabava em um último compasso, eu ainda tinha-a à minha frente... ela fez um movimento e lentamente começou a subir a sua perna esquerda pela minha perna direita, a qual esticava, enquanto sustentava o peso de Sora com a esquerda, ela esticava a sua outra perna, e eu mantinha para cima s sua mão direita e a minha mão esquerda, enquanto lentamente ia puxando-a para trás, deixando cair-lhe as costas e a cabeça, segurando-lhe a cintura, olhando um pouco para o seu peito. A música terminou, dando fim à dança. Sora riu e corou de emoção, pois as pessoas do lugar começaram a nos aplaudir.

Nós nos sentamos e continuamos bebendo e comentando sobre a dança recém-terminada e outras trivialidades, aparentemente nós tínhamos bebido um pouco mais do que o esperado, não a ponto de ficarmos bêbados, mas ficamos atordoados. Eu pude perceber que Sora me olhava de modo muito estranho, quase como naquele sonho. Não, não podia ser, esse sonho, mais o baile e os copos de saquê fizeram com que eu imaginasse coisas. Eu olhei as horas, era muito tarde, por isso decidi levá-la para casa.

Andando até o carro, pelo estacionamento e sem uma viva alma, Sora começou a cantar, e riu tolamente ao perceber que às vezes ela desafinava, dando passos hesitantes e rindo muito.

Quando nós chegamos ao carro ela parou de cantar, olhou fixamente para mim enquanto eu lhe abria a porta do carro, que estranho ! Ela aproximou-se de mim, mordendo o lábio inferior...

Controle-se, Taichi, deve ser coisa sua. É isso mesmo ? Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Tinha o braço sobre a porta do veículo, mas o olhar nos olhos de Sora, que ia se aproximando de mim.

Merda ! É outro maldito sonho ?

Sem aviso prévio e tirando-me dos meus pensamentos, ela atirou-se sobre mim, deixando-me surpreso, então ela me deu um beijo que não me deu tempo de responder. Fiquei congelado e em estado de choque. Ela se afastou mordendo os lábios e, rindo travessamente, terminou de abrir a porta e entrou no carro.

\- Você vem ? - disse ela.

Eu me virei e olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados, assenti com a cabeça, embasbacado, e caminhei até o meu assento.

Dirigindo em direção à casa de Sora, ela me lançava olhares. Eu olhava-a de relance, sentindo um calafrio subir pelas minhas costas, e não queiram saber até onde descia esta sensação... eu queria parar o carro e rasgar aquela camisa que usava a minha querida e provocante Sora, para em seguida devorar-lhe os seios e acabar fazendo amor prazerosamente com ela.

Chegamos em um sinal vermelho, então eu parei com medo de imaginar coisas, voltei a vê-la. Ela olhava para mim, não era a minha imaginação, ela desejava o mesmo que eu, nossos olhares se uniram, não era preciso falar, e, assim como no tango houve um: "Um... feche os seus olhos... dois... aproximei-me do seu rosto, e três... nós nos beijamos na boca". Minhas mãos percorriam-lhe o torso, esse beijo encerrava desejo, paixão e loucura, e foi intenso e ardente.

Nós já estávamos na porta da casa dela, nós ainda nos beijamos, não entendo como consegui chegar à sua casa e subir as escadas, bem, acho que desde o beijo no semáforo nós não conseguimos separar os nossos lábios nem mesmo para respirar... finalmente nós nos separamos. Ela pegou a sua chave, abriu a porta e voltou a me beijar.

\- Minha mãe não está na cidade - ela disse em um sussurro, isso foi o suficiente para mim.

Eu entrei e fechei a porta, segurei-a pela cintura, ela abraçou o meu pescoço e nós nos unimos novamente em um beijo apaixonado, nós andamos às cegas até chegar ao quarto dela, nos chocamos contra o que eu assumi que fosse a sua cama. Ela deixou-se cair sobre a cama e eu acompanhei-a, ficando por cima do seu corpo, de joelhos no colchão.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de explorar o resto do seu corpo, e não demorei muito a fazê-lo, pois senti o seu consentimento quando ela moveu o rosto para abrir caminho para que eu beijasse o seu pescoço, minha mão deslizou firmemente por sua perna. Eu me deparei com a saia, que não hesitei em ignorar, e continuei subindo a minha mão, arrastando aquela peça de roupa . Ela fazia o mesmo com as minhas costas, também ignorando a incômoda camisa que eu usava. Começou a tirá-la, conseguindo o seu objetivo; eu olhei-a diretamente nos olhos; neles, dava para ver que ela queria o mesmo que eu, mas eu tinha que perguntar.

\- Tem certeza ? Você bebeu, e... - ela me interrompeu.

\- Tenho certeza, eu queria este momento há muito tempo.

E ali, sem que o meu cérebro estivesse ciente do que a minha boca diria, sob o comando do meu coração, saiu repentinamente...

\- Eu te amo, Sora Takenouchi - ela sorriu, e eu voltei a beijá-la.

A nudez dos nossos corpos tornou-se evidente, eu comecei a beijá-la gentilmente e percorri cada centímetro do seu delicado e bem formado corpo de tenista. Ela me acariciava, não do mesmo jeito desesperado, e sim mais docemente... eu beijei-lhe o ventre e subi, deparando-me com os seis seios, que tinham e capturavam toda a minha atenção, eu sentia o seu coração bater e o seu peito se agitar a cada gemido que ela dava lentamente. Suas mãos levantaram-me o rosto até encontrar com o dela, os seus lábios roçaram os meus.

A respiração dela era agitada, e, no meio disso, ela murmurou:

\- Seja o primeiro a explorar o meu corpo... Taichi Yagami.

CÉUS !

Essas palavras sacudiram o meu corpo, no meu peito começaram a ser detonados milhões de fogos de artifício, cada parte, cada terminação nervosa, pôs-se a mil por cento. Eu olhei para ela, sorri e depois a beijei...

Pouco tempo depois, dirigi o meu pênis até à sua vagina, e lentamente comecei a penetrá-la. Ela me puxou com força, num abraço, eu mantive as minhas mãos em ambos os lados do seu corpo, cheguei a um ponto em que não podia prosseguir sem evitar aquilo que, para ela, seria um pouco incômodo e doloroso.

Levantei-lhe o torso e coloquei as minhas mãos nas suas costas, devolvendo o abraço.

\- Relaxe, eu vou cuidar de você - eu disse baixinho. Ela apenas moveu a cabeça, assentindo lentamente...

Fechei os olhos com força e, num movimento rápido, pressionei até sentir que aquilo que impedia a minha entrada cedia, eu pude escutar uma leve exclamação, um som de queixa e de dor, ao mesmo tempo que Sora agarrava-se a mim com mais força. Eu comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, tentando tirar qualquer tensão do seu corpo, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, fazia movimentos lentos e pausados, conseguindo fazê-la se acostumar ao novo intruso que estava dentro do seu corpo.

Pouco a pouco, eu senti que inspirava e expirava cada vez mais rápido pela sua boca, até que as respirações tornaram-se um gemido leve e silencioso. Eu comecei a acelerar os meus movimentos, meu corpo estava totalmente eriçado, eu sentia milhares de emoções ao escutá-la exclamar de prazer.

Eu já tinha estado com mulheres antes, mas o que ela me provocava era infinitamente mais forte e prazeroso, pois eu não estava apenas me relacionando com ela, era mais do que isso, naquele momento, pela primeira vez, eu estava fazendo amor. Este era um verdadeiro "fazer amor". Deixei-me levar pelos ruídos que ela emitia e, ao seu ritmo, comecei a me mover mais e mais rápido, fazendo com que da sua boca saísse um:

\- Oh, Tai !

Tive que morder os lábios para não causar os mesmos sons que a minha garota, as suas mãos cravavam-se às minhas costas, suas pernas enlaçavam-se ao meu corpo, suas costas começaram a inclinarem-se até o meu peito, enquanto os seus lábios deixavam o meu nome escapar novamente. Eu perdi o controle e deixei escapar tudo aquilo que se tornaria um forte, sensacional e delirante orgasmo.

Não me culpem, afinal de contas, eu sou um homem...

Nossos corpos estavam suados, nós estávamos ofegantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego, eu me acomodei no seu peito, deixando-me cair. Ela acariciou a minha cabeleira, eu sentia que estava no lugar mais cálido e relaxante do mundo; minha mente perdeu-se entre as batidas do seu coração... quando recuperei o fôlego, eu me levantei, peguei um cobertor e cobri os nossos corpos nus e cansados. Agora era ela quem estava descansando no meu peito, não sem antes me dar um doce e curto beijo.

\- Sabe, Tai... - disse ela - Os desejos se realizam.

Eu sorri, mas não sabia qual a razão do seu comentário.

\- Por que você diz isso ? Pelo que acabou de acontecer ?

\- Sim e não, bem, eu digo isso porque eu já tinha me entregado a você em meus sonhos, Tai... eu te amo há muito tempo e sempre estive esperando por você.

Rapidamente me veio à mente aquele sonho que eu tive naquela tarde do que já seria o dia anterior, eu sabia ao que ela estava se referindo, isso era algo que já estava escrito, além do mais, eu, sem saber, também sempre a amei. Acariciei-lhe os cabelos e disse:

\- Eu também te amo, Sora - depois, fechei os meus olhos e deixei que o resto da madrugada nos envolvesse, sob aquele céu iluminado de estrelas.

Não é necessário dizer que todas as sextas-feiras, nós voltamos àquele bar argentino, com a temática do tango, e agora: nossa dança favorita. O causador daqueles desejos que acabam tornando-se uma dança, a qual sempre termina sob os lençóis brancos, ao compasso de um apaixonado e erótico tango.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e deixem as suas opiniões. *-* Amo o Taiora, e esta fic é para todos aqueles que gostam. Deixem reviews, ajudará a postar mais fics.

**Taiora 100%.**

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, aqui estou eu de volta. Ainda estou vivo ^^. E, desta vez, com a minha segunda tradução do fandom de Digimon, desta vez uma com o ship Taichi/Sora. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?

**N/T 3:** Eu decidi, por motivos óbvios, mudar a classificação da fic, na minha tradução. A original é Rated T, e eu decidi deixar a minha tradução como Rated M, por causa da cena NC-17 que a fic tem.


End file.
